This invention relates to an embroidering machine having graphic input means.
With the conventional embroidering machines, stitch control data for producing characters on a fabric are in advance stored in memory means, a selective one of which can be read out therefrom by suitable operation to designate a corresponding code number of four figures, for example. The operator will be required to look for the code number of a character desired to be stitched in reference to a list book, and then to designate the code number by manipulation of a ten key arrangement attached to the machine housing. Apart from such code number searching operation being troublesome, it has often been found that the code number may be input or designated in error.
In order to obviate troublesomeness of the aforementioned operation in reference to the code number list book, it has been proposed that to an embroidering machine is connected a mode-changeable keyboard having a plurality of operating keys, to each key being allocated two or more characters. For example, alphabet "A" in different printing style, including Roman style and Gothic style, can be designated by manipulation of the same key with the operation mode of the keyboard being suitably changed. With this system, the keyboard consisting of input means should be arranged separately from the main body of the embroidering machine, and there will be required a large space for placing the keyboard. It would be troublesome to move this systematic apparatus from one place to another.
When stitching the embroidery pattern, material points for the pattern including at least a starting point from which the designated character series should be commenced and an ending point of the pattern are to be designated beforehand. This has been achieved by marking these points on a fabric, stretching the fabric between an embroidery frame and shifting the embroidery frame so that a stitching needle is directed just toward the starting point. A standard line is also marked on the fabric beforehand and should be set in alignment with an embroidery frame shifting direction in stretching the fabric.
The stitch control data for producing an original design or image can be input through an input device separate from the embroidering machine. An original picture is placed on the input device and respective points lying on the periphery of the image are plotted successively with a light pen. Accordingly, it has been time-consuming and troublesome to prepare the stitch control data for producing the original image.